Love and Thunder
by Cairo-The-Phoenix
Summary: L... a letter, a name, and a symbol representative of one man, who are you L and why the hell cant I, get you out of my head.


HEY EVERYONE IIIIIIM BACK and pumped as hell haha so basically im gonna try and keep this short i have finally got inspiration and here it is i hope you all like it it will be rated M in the furture and it is Yaoi so if that is not what your looking for i suggest you push that little arrow pointing to your left at the corner of your browser other wise here it is Love and Thuder...

P.S. i soooooo do not own death note if i did Light and L would be fucking every single episode and it would be alot more fucked up :) and not just literally :) haha anyway enjoy

* * *

Love and Thunder:

In the Name of Justice

L... a letter, a name, and a symbol representative of one man, who are you L and why the hell cant I get you out of my head. Now that I have seen your face I cant help but be intrigued by you. But then I was in the first place anyway. You were so obviously intelligent, in fact I think that is where my obsession begins so there is where I must start this tale this simple tale of pain and anger and love…

Who am I you ask? My name is Light Yagami first name 'Light' written with the kanji for 'moon' last name 'Yagami' with the Kanji for 'night' and 'god.' My story began as a typical genius high school student but then it all changed on the fateful day on which the Death Note fell into my clutches. After that day I was no longer a typical genius for I knew the moment I felt the weight of that heavenly devilish item in my palms I knew with out a doubt that I was destined to save this world, to become GOD of this world, it would have been effortless too if not for that meddling bastard known to the world as a single letter… L my first confrontation with the utter lunatic was certainly interesting… there I was explaining to Ryuuk my ingenious contraption I created exclusively for hiding my beloved death note when, coming from the TV I hear…

"We'd like to apologize for the interruption as of now we are bringing you a live world wide broadcast from the ICPO…we now take you live to the ICPO" of course I was rather confused at first but all became revealed as a face popped up on the screen and I listened more…

"I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations… I am Lind L. Tailor otherwise know as 'L,' criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira I will hunt you down I will find you." Really this didn't bother me whatsoever after all for a conviction there must be evidence and the only evidence that existed on this earth was in my hands as long as the Death Note remained in my custody there was no need to worry then he continued once again addressing me personally "Kira I have a pretty good idea what your motivation might be and I can guess what you hope to achieve however what you are doing right now is evil " of course as you can guess I did not take kindly to this foolish accusation of Lind L. Tailor, that pathetic excuse for a human having the nerve to call me "GOD OF THE NEW WORLD" evil hah the bastard deserved what was coming to him I took great pleasure in writing that foolish mans name on his very own page of my Note I didn't even bother to listen to the moron as I waited the forty seconds till this blasphemers gratifying demise. Oh I must say those were the most exciting few seconds of my life up to that point but of course my celebration was inevitably cut short when a beautifully crafted "L" appeared in all its Gothic, Old English glory on my screen…

"I had to test this just in case but I… I never thought it would actually happen… Kira it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person… I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it… Listen to me Kira… if you did indeed kill Lind L. Tailor the man who you just saw die on television I should tell you he was an inmate who's execution was scheduled for today, that was not me" needless to say I was rather flabbergasted. "The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the Internet it appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals, but I assure you 'L' is real… I do exist now TRY TO KILL ME…what's wrong?" that unbelievable bastard continued to taunt me and it absolutely enraged me when I realized there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it "well Kira it seems you cant kill me after all… so there are some people you cant kill you've given me a useful hint… Let me return the favor. Ill tell you something I think you will find interesting, although this was announced as a world wide broadcast the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast the message around the world until we found you but it looks like that wont be necessary, I now know where you are, the police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident but in actuality your first victims was a suspect in Shinjuku of all the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks this ones crime was by far the least serious further more his crime was only ever reported inside Japan I used that information to deduce this much you are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment which means that you haven't been killing for very long we decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of its large population and luckily we found you to be completely honest with you I never expected that things would go this well but it wont be to long now before I am able to sentence you to death naturally I am very interested in how you are able to commit these murders without being present but I don't mind waiting a little bit longer you can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon… Kira " there it was a challenge I had inadvertently landed myself in a face off with the greatest detective in the world but damn if it wasn't exhilarating even through the synthesized voice I could tell that man had a voice that could make my cock hard as hell in an instant even excluding that particular point I couldn't help but be aroused by his obvious intelligence this man must have been a genius among geniuses to deduce so much from so little in fact I was quite sure though I would never admit it this man's genius probably rivaled my own but of course regardless of the incredible hard on I was sporting, rather stylishly I might add, the asshole did just threaten to sentence me to death and I could not let that happen and so I made my vow that I would hunt you down and eliminate you L in the name of justice.

* * *

Cairo: so there it is i hope you all enjoyed it it was alot of fun to write :) and yeah i realize it is probably boring and slow but it will get better it will pretty much follow the story line for a while then it will split off later but there are things i need to clear up within the existing story line so that it will make sense to you the readers anyway please please please review if anyone has any AWESOME IDEAS please give them and any grammar and spellcheck and such things will also help :) so thank you all for reading and have a nice life see you next chapter :)


End file.
